


Déjà vu

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: I can't give you a summery, if I do it will spoil the story, it's too short for spoilers, but I promise you'll like it
Kudos: 15





	Déjà vu

“Black, Lupin, Potter, Snape. My office now!” Professor McGonagall yelled looking thunderous.

The four of them looked at her and winced, hastily putting their wands away.

Professor McGonagall turned and stalked away followed by the four reprobates looking bashful.

“This is all your fault, Potter?” Snape sneered.

Lupin giggled in a very unmanly way. “Does anyone else feel a sense of déjà vu?” he asked, grinning at his partners in crime.

Black cracked a smile, as did Potter, even Snape smirked.

“Some things never change. Potter says something stupid and Black attacks me.” Snape griped.

“If you’re fucking him, shouldn’t you call him by his first name?” Black hissed.

Snape smirked, “When I’m fucking him I do call him by his first name.” Potter blushed.

“You fucking bastard!” Black yelled, and pulled his wand. 

Potter span around and disarmed the three men by summoning their wands. “That’s enough! For god’s sake, you are the three most important men in my life, can’t you put aside petty house rivalry and get on. You have so much in common if you’d just stop bickering,” Potter fumed before storming into McGonagall’s office.

“That’s it, the Devil will be ice skating to work from now on. Potter is acting all... mature,” Snape deadpanned pausing in his step.

“His father was never like that,” Black grumbled.

“He was about Lilly.” Lupin said softly.

“Come on you three,” Minerva shouted from her office door. “Honestly,” she muttered. “Four professors should know better.”

“He’ll want you at the wedding,” Snape said begrudgingly.

“As if we’d miss it,” Remus grinned.

Sirius sighed, “So, we stick to friendly banter, and harmless pranks, for Harry?” He asked.

“For Harry.” The others agreed.


End file.
